1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording method in which ink is discharged to record an image by an inkjet method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods have recently been proposed as image recording methods for recording color images. In each method, desired qualities of printed materials are high, including image quality, texture, and post-recording curl.
For example, inkjet techniques have been used for office printers, home printers, and the like. Application of inkjet techniques to commercial printing has been expected in order to address a requirement of POD (print on demand) in a recent year. In commercial printing, a surface of the printed sheet is required to have a texture, similar to that of general printing paper, rather than a surface, such as that of a photograph, that completely blocks penetration of ink solvent into base paper.
From the viewpoint of obtaining an image having a texture similar to that of the printed materials, pigment inks, which have been used in off-set printing, have attracted attention in the field of inkjet recording. Further, from the viewpoint of reducing environmental burdens, water-based inks are more desirable than solvent-based inks. Under such circumstances, recording of an image by an inkjet method using a water-based pigment ink is widely performed. However, since pigment inks generally have a poor abrasion resistance, a technique of incorporating latex in the ink as a binder component is known.
Further, there is demand for carrying out recording at a higher speed than ever in the recording method utilizing an inkjet technique. In this regard, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-10633 discloses an ink set for inkjet recording that includes an ink containing a pigment and a liquid composition that has a function of coagulating the ink, wherein one of the ink or the liquid composition is alkaline and the other is acidic.
Further, JP-A No. 2007-99913 discloses an ink that includes a pigment dispersed therein with a polymer having an acid value of from 50 to 120 mg KOH/g, and a resin emulsion of resin particles formed from a polymer having an acid value of from 50 to 120 mg KOH/g.